The Mail Order Bride
by aglock729
Summary: Lucas McCain lives an honest life with his young son Mark in the west, but a part of their family is missing. What happens when a young woman disrupts their routines and Lucas's heart? Western Romance/angst - easy to follow if you don't know the back story!
1. Chapter 1

Mikayla Monroe stepped off the stagecoach in North Fork, New Mexico Territory, dusting off her skirts. It had been a long journey from Charlottesville, Virginia. Clutched in her hand was a letter. She'd placed an ad in the newspaper many months ago as a mail order bride, and had been in communication with a farmer in North Fork interested in her proposition. Out of all the responses she got, she was most moved by Lucas McCain's letter. Most of the men had expressed desires for someone to cook, clean and raise their children, but Lucas was the only one who wrote that he was interested in a companion. Plus, most of his letter was about his 11 year old son, and Mikayla could tell he really loved the boy.

Looking around her at the small town, she was hoping someone was meeting her. Then she noticed a tall, muscular blonde man and a young boy standing on the porch of the Marshal's office, staring at her as if they were in a trance. The man shook his head and made his way towards her. He was handsome, with strong, broad shoulders and sun-tanned skin. She saw as he approached he was much taller than her petite frame, she imagined for a split second being wrapped up in his embrace, that strong body encircling her.

When Lucas saw the young woman get off the stagecoach he was shocked. She was beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair was arranged nicely atop her head, some ringlets escaping. She had a slender body, her heart shaped face was fresh, but weary. He shook his head to focus, and made his way to her.

"Miss Monroe?" Up close he saw her eyes were a beautiful green, but they looked as if they had seen much. Too much.

She smiled kindly at him. "You must be Mr. McCain," turning to the boy beside him she added, "and Mark, hello."

The boy nodded eagerly, "hello, ma'am."

Lucas cleared his throat. "Can I get your bags?"

"Oh, just one," she said, pointing to a trunk a top the stagecoach.

"Are you hungry? I thought maybe we could get some lunch and talk," McCain said, placing her trunk in his wagon.

"Sure, okay," she agreed, suddenly nervous. They sat down in the town's only restaurant, ordering a modest lunch. Mikayla could tell by how excited the boy was that eating out was only for special occasions.

"So, how was your journey?" Lucas asked.

"Good, we had wonderful weather, so we made good time."

Lucas nodded, taking a bite of his lunch. They made some more small talk, discussing the McCain farm and Mark's schooling. The boy had an obvious distaste for math, she could tell by the way he wrinkled his nose talking about fractions. Lucas watched her interacting with Mark, and was very pleased. She seemed like a kind woman. Someone he could be good friends with. After the death of his wife from smallpox when Mark was six, he had resolved that he'd never be able to fall in love again.

He cleared his throat, "well, I spoke with the preacher, if you want we can be married tonight... but if you're not comfortable with that we can try to put you up at the hotel."

Judging by Mark's reaction about the hotel and the fact that Lucas was a humble farmer, she had a feeling putting her up at the hotel would be a stretch for them financially.

"Perhaps I could speak with you privately?" She asked Lucas.

He nodded, "Mark, go over to Hattie's and get yourself a penny candy," he said, handing the boy a coin. Mark raced off, he'd never had so many luxuries in one day.

As soon as Mark disappeared, she turned to McCain.

"Mr. McCain, I know your just a humble farmer, I have enough money I could pay for my own hotel," she began.

He shook his head. "You should keep your money."

Well, he wasn't after her for money, at least. "Well, I suppose we could get married but I was hoping we could get to know each other a bit before..." she trailed off, blushing. Her mother had been a midwife, she knew what happened after people got married, and although she felt confident moving across the country, she did not feel confident about her marital duties.

Realization dawned on Lucas, and he smiled gently at her. "I understand, and my intentions are nothing but honorable. I have no expectations from you. But I do believe the proper thing for us to do if you're going to live out on the ranch with us, is for us to be married."

She nodded. She could tell by the way people in the restaurant greeted Lucas that he was well respected in the community. And so far he had been incredibly kind and generous to her. Her gut was telling her it was the right thing, and she trusted herself more than anyone else.

"I think we should get married," she said softly.

He smiled at her, "I'll make the preparations." Lucas took her to Miss Hattie's general store so she could help her get ready, and he went to the church.

Later that evening, Lucas was in a borrowed suit, Mark was wearing his nicest clothes and they stood at the front of the church. Miss Hattie and Micah, the town Marshall, sat in the front row, a few other close friends of Lucas sat in the church. When the back door opened, Mikayla walked in, wearing her mother's wedding dress, brought all the way from Virginia. She was breathtaking, and Lucas's heart started pounding. The dress had lace along the bodice and sleeves, a beautiful cameo sat at the high neck of the dress, right at the hollow of her throat. Her veil covered her face, trailing down her back. When she reached the front of the church, Lucas took her hand, touching her for the first time. The ceremony was a blur, they got to the "kiss the bride" part, and Lucas lifted the veil, kissing her on her cheek. He still held her hand, and felt her trembling. He gave her a reassuring smile as they exited the church and headed to the hotel where a quick supper had been prepared in their honor by the townspeople of North Fork. After filling their bellies and meeting more people then Mikayla could remember, they new family got in Lucas's wagon and headed home.

Riding up to the ranch she saw a small house and barn, a paddock held a few cattle and another horse. Some chickens roamed across the path, pecking at the ground for bugs. A small grove of trees sat behind the house, and a mountain stretched high towards the sky. Lucas helped her down from the wagon seat and gestured around him. "Welcome home."

He walked over to the house, opening the door he stood back so she could go inside. Walking across the porch and entering the house, she saw a fireplace to the right along with a modest kitchen area with a hand pump for water. A table sat in front of her with four chairs. To her left was a rocking chair and in the far corner a small bed with a trunk at the end. She saw another door on the far side of the house, Lucas entered carrying her trunk to the door. "This is our room," he announced, opening the door.

She slowly entered the room, feeling like she was being incredibly intrusive in his personal space. A large bed sat in the middle of the room with two hand made end tables. There was another chair in the corner and a chest of drawers. A cozy braided rug covered the wooden floor. He placed her trunk in the corner.

"Well, I've got evening chores to do, make yourself at home." He nodded politely at her and exited the little house, Mark on his tail.

Well. It was certainly a small house, but felt very warm and cozy. Slipping out of her wedding dress, she carefully folded it back up and put it into the bottom of her trunk. She put on a plain red calico dress and headed out to the kitchen, opening cabinets and looking in barrels to try to inventory the food. She found some spices, flour, cornmeal, sugar, molasses and coffee, a bowl of eggs sat on the counter. There were some potatoes in a crate under the wash sink.

She set to work making a coffee cake, substituting or compensating for missing ingredients. She stoked the fire in the stove, baking the cake until it was golden. Just as she was putting it on the table to cool, Lucas and Mark returned.

Mark's mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw the dish, the heavenly aroma filling his nose.

"Pa, can we eat that!?" He asked excitedly.

Lucas was a little speechless himself. "You'll have to ask Miss Monroe."

"I think you can call me Mikayla, Lucas." His name felt foreign on her tongue. "Besides, it's Mrs. McCain now."

Lucas was silent. It had been a long time since he'd heard anyone be called Mrs. McCain. Not since his wife had died. Well, his first wife. Mikayla cut out three small pieces of cake, handing one to Mark.

"Now, this was to be part of breakfast, but I suppose today is a day to celebrate."

They ate quietly, Lucas was pleased to find the cake was very good. He saw Mark staring at the pan on the table longingly, and he shook his head slightly at the boy. Mikayla cleaned the table and washed up the dishes Mark chattering to her excitedly about his animals.

"...and my favorite hen is Penny, she's the prettiest copper color I ever did see -"

Lucas stopped him. "Mark, I think it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow."

Mark frowned, but went over to the small bed in the corner. Lucas glanced at Mikayla, walking into the other bedroom, she muttered a quiet, "Goodnight," to Mark and nervously followed Lucas. He shut the door behind her, crossing the room to the chest of drawers, he pulled out a sheet, hooking it across some nails on the ceiling.

"You can change behind here," he said quietly, turning away from her. She went behind the makeshift curtain, slipping into her nightgown she took her hair out of its bun. Emerging from her private changing room, she pulled out her hairbrush, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling it through her hair, daring not to look at Lucas.

He watched her beautiful curls spilling over her shoulders and had an incredible urge to run his fingers through them. Digging his fingernails into his palms, he took a few breaths, willing himself to calm down. It had been a long time since he'd been close to a woman, but he remembered how thrilling it could be. He took the sheet off the hooks, folding it and laying it on the hard wood floor. She saw out of the corner of her eye as he took a pillow off the bed and a blanket from a chest in the corner and laid on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep here."

"What?! No, it's your bed, I couldn't!"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Really, it's fine," he insisted.

She crossed her arms, "Lucas McCain, I will not kick you out of your own bed."

"Well I will not let a lady sleep on the floor."

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to share the bed," she resolved. Realizing the implications of this, she swallowed hard, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, hoping for clarification.

"Um, it's plenty large enough for us to both sleep in the bed, right? Just sleep?" She added the last bit to try to make her intentions clear. She wasn't ready for anything but sleeping.

"Just sleep." He repeated, getting up off the floor, he slipped into one side of the bed. She joined him, her body as close to the edge as possible. Before long she heard his steady breathing, but it was long before she was able to fall asleep in the new environment with her new companion. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Mikayla felt movement beside her and the warmth left the bed. She realized at some point in the night, her body had shifted closer to his so they were lightly touching. Cracking open an eye, she saw that light was just beginning to filter through the curtains. Lucas was dressed and headed out the door without so much as a "good morning." Mikayla threw off her covers, dressing in a modest green dress, she braided her hair down her back. Her mother would've scolded her, saying braids were for children, but Mikayla loved having her long hair hanging down her back. She would have worn it loose if it weren't considered improper. After she was ready for the day, she moved out to the kitchen, noting Mark's sleeping frame in the corner bed. She quietly gathered supplies to make eggs for breakfast. Coming up short on eggs, she hunted for a basket and headed out to the nesting boxes.

Walking outside, Mikayla looked around the land for Lucas, but had no luck. She gathered some eggs, returning to the house she started cooking breakfast. Mark stirred as delicious aromas filled the small dwelling, rubbing his eyes he stared in awe at the hash browns and omelets she had made. Lucas entered, his brow already sweaty and his boots dirty from work. Seeing the spread on the table, shock crossed his face. "Well, you certainly didn't lie about knowing your way around a kitchen," he remarked.

She smiled, sitting with them and eating quietly. "So, what's on the agenda today?" She questioned.

"Well, Mark is going to school, and I have some business in town. You're welcome to come," he said. Honestly, having a pretty young woman around was something he could get used to. Especially one as pleasant as her. The thought of her nestled beside him on the seat of the wagon made his nerves flutter like a teenage boy. It had been a long time since he'd felt giddy around a woman, but Mikayla was growing on him. Fast.

"Well, I did make a list of some things I might need." She told him. "I can use some of the money I brought, I just thought maybe some fabric for curtains to spruce this place up a bit, and some other groceries, but they're not necessities, I can make do," she was rambling, but she wanted to have purpose in this household, and housework was something she was familiar with. She had often helped her mother with odd jobs to pay the bills. Her mother had been an incredibly hard working woman, cooking and cleaning for the wealthier residents of Charlottesville, and helping as a midwife all hours of the day for the less fortunate. Her mother had taught her compassion for the less fortunate, although they barely had enough themselves. Mikayla knew what it was like to live on pennies, and she did not want to impose on Lucas's life with frivolous wants.

He glanced over her list, nodding he replied, "this looks fine." She smiled shyly, breathing a sigh of relief, she cleared and cleaned the dishes while Lucas and Mark prepped the wagon. Climbing up on the seat beside him, she sat tall, finally feeling like she'd found a family.

When they arrived in town, Lucas stopped the wagon near Hattie's store. Climbing down, he moved to Mikayla's side of the wagon, holding out his hands to help her down. As she stepped off the wagon, his large hands held her at her waist, lifting her to the ground. He felt a jolt of excitement as his fingertips felt her slim waist, and once she was on the ground, his hands lingered a little too long. He saw Mikayla blush, and he quickly stepped away, clearing his throat he said, "I've got to talk to Micah, put your things on my account," turning, he nodded to Mark, "have a good day at school, son." And he walked away.

Mikayla smiled at Mark, who gave her a shy wave and said, "see ya," racing off to the school.

She made her way into the store, browsing through the fabrics. She settled on a pretty calico blue fabric, it wasn't the finest linen in the store, but it was cheaper, and she could buy enough to have extra for a new dress or shirts for the McCain boys. After selecting her fabric and gathering her kitchen supplies, she took the things up to Hattie at the counter.

"Put it on Lucas's account, please," she told Hattie, prompting a young woman nearby with a painted face and low cut dress to glance at her curiously, sidling closer. As Hattie wrapped Mikayla's packages, the young woman spoke.

"I don't mean to pry, but what gives you the authority to use Lucas McCain's account?" The woman asked.

"I'm his wife," Mikayla responded, matter of factly.

The young woman's face was surprised, and a man with a vicious grin who had been standing on the porch moved closer to Mikayla. "No way is a woman as purty as you married to that sod buster," he sneered.

Mikayla turned up her nose at the man, stepping around him. He grabbed her arm, sneering down at her. "Unhand me!" She hissed, but the man only stepped closer.

"You best let go of her."

Mikayla and the man turned to the doorway to where Lucas stood, his gun raised. She wrenched her arm out of the man's grasp, moving towards the safety of Lucas.

The slimy man grinned wickedly, raising his hands. "Go ahead, McCain. I ain't armed."

Lucas lowered his gun, glaring at the man he responded, "You best leave my wife alone, Simmons."

Simmons laughed. "You can't watch her all the time!" Winking at Mikayla, he sauntered off towards the saloon.

Mikayla shivered, turning to Lucas. "Who was that man?" She questioned.

He sighed, moving towards the wagon and placing her things inside. "Let's just say not everyone in North Fork thinks of me as a friend."

He helped her up into the wagon, and she didn't ask any questions on the way home. She had a feeling Lucas was the type of man that would have volunteered more information if he thought it would do any good. When they got home, he silently returned to his work, and she went inside to make curtains.

Around noon, she prepared a simple lunch, packing a basket she set off to find Lucas. He was mending some posts in the coral, and she approached, holding up the basket she said, "how about some lunch?"

He smiled, wiping his hands on his pants he joined her under a shade tree. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, and she found her eyes wandering to the skin at his chest. She could see he was muscular, his skin bronzed from the sun. The thought of him without the shirt flirted through her mind and she blushed. She had only ever seen shirtless men when they were drunk and disorderly or if her Mother was helping mend an injured man. Never before had she so strongly felt a desire to run her hand over the skin of a man's chest. She was suddenly nervous as she handed him his meal, their hands brushing. She stared at her skirt, unsure of what to say.

"So, what was it like growing up in Virginia?" He asked curiously.

She smiled, shrugging. "I imagine pretty similar to anywhere else."

"You wrote that your mother was a midwife?"

"Yes, my father died before I can remember, and my mother helped as a midwife. When I was older I would go along with her and help as well," she finally looked up into Lucas's gaze asking, "if I may be so bold to ask, what happened to Mark's mother?"

He sighed, "Margaret died when Mark was six. Smallpox."

Mikayla reaches out, touching Lucas's arm tenderly. "My mother died when I was 17 from influenza. She worked so hard trying to care for others with the sickness, she didn't care for herself. I'm sorry, losing someone so suddenly is very hard."

Lucas shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. "No matter, that's history now. What made you want to leave Virginia?"

"Well, I was an only child, no immediate family in the area, so I tried to make it work on my own, but good opportunities for a young woman were... slim." She said, a dark cloud washing over her face. "I managed for two years, then put an ad in the paper and here we are!" She said, her mood brightening.

He nodded, curious about the details she was obviously leaving out, but he didn't want to push her. Suddenly, something registered with him. "You're mother died 2 years ago?" He questioned, and she nodded, as he continued,"when you were 17?"

She blushed, realizing she'd been dishonest. "Yes."

He scoffed, "your letter said you were 25, why, you're still a child!" Lucas exclaimed, shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, seeing he was upset. She knew she should have been more honest, but she knew she had to prove herself before explaining why she had given false information. She could only hope Lucas would understand.

"I'll be twenty in three months time," she began. "I'm sorry I led you to believe I was older, but putting my age as nineteen on that advertisement would have attracted the wrong type of man." She was hoping he understood what she meant, but she could see confusion on his face, so she continued. "A young, unmarried orphan woman is easily prey to the evils of men," she told him. "I saw it too many times with the saloon girls. Most of them turned to that life because they had no where else to go, and I was determined to not let that happen to me. But alas, a young woman is nothing in this world unless she has ties to a man, her husband or father. So, I filled out that ad with the hopes of being able to find a man who would let me pursue my own interests as well as fulfilling my duties as a wife. I had hoped by saying I was 25, I could weed out the slime and have men think I was an ugly old maid unwanted by others, not prized breeding stock. I wanted someone who cared about my interests and passions as I said in the letter, not my youth."

Done with her rant, she sat back, watching him take it in. She could see he was processing what she said, and finally he responded, "I see," and continued to quietly eat his lunch, his thoughts spinning. She sighed, pointing out, "You would have never given me a chance if you knew I was only nineteen."

Again, he was silent. She began to gather the remains of their lunch, but he stopped her hands, looking into her eyes he said fiercely, "life out here is not always a picnic. You're going to have to grow up fast. I didn't deserve to be misled."

She was very aware of his touch on her hand, and she was embarrassed because she knew he was right. She should have been honest after they met. Her face turned red, her eyes falling to her skirt she whispered, "I'm sorry," as she willed herself not to cry.

He sighed, "I wish you would've been honest. I should've known you're still a child." He got up and walked off, his mind swimming. Lucas was thirty, which meant she was closer to being Mark's age then his. How had he not immediately thought to check that the things she said in her letters were true? He'd gotten so caught up in the wedding day and his eagerness to have a companion, he hadn't given it a second thought. Especially when he saw her in that wedding dress. And she had seemed so genuine. What else had she lied about?

Mark came home that afternoon, jabbering to Mikayla about his school day and his life on the McCain farm.

"I have my own horse! Do you wanna see it?!" He asked excitedly as she prepared dinner. She smiled gently at him, putting down her utensils, and followed him to the barn where a dark, strong stallion stood in a stall. "Hey boy!" Mark exclaimed, rubbing his nose. He was showing Mikayla his saddle when Lucas entered, looking surprised to see them there.

"Pa! I was just showing Mikayla Blue Boy! Can Mikayla get her own horse too?" He asked excitedly.

Lucas glanced to Mikayla, who looked at the ground, admitting, "I don't know how to ride."

Mark's mouth dropped open in shock. "Pa, we've gotta teach her! Can we, Pa?"

Lucas answered Mark, but his gaze never left Mikayla. "If she wants."

Mikayla looked at Mark, smiling. "I'd like that very much."

As they ate supper later that night, Mark was babbling the whole time. Mikayla began cleaning up the dishes and helped Mark with his homework while Lucas did the evening chores. It was getting late, Mikayla kept glancing out the window, wondering what was keeping Lucas. Mark ran out to the barn to help his father, both of them soon returning with Lucas instructing it was Mark's bedtime. He left again, headed back out to the barn, and as Mikayla helped Mark put his books away, he said to her confused, "he wasn't doin nothing out there. Just sitting with Razor talkin to him. Why's pa gotta talk to his horse when he's got us to talk to?"

Mikayla's heart dropped. She had a feeling Lucas was avoiding talking to someone in the house, and she knew it wasn't Mark. She got ready to go to sleep herself, climbing into the bed, she lay awake for a long time. How long was he going to ignore her? Finally, she got up, wrapping her blanket around her in the cool night air, she walked the short distance to the barn and opened the door, seeing him asleep in the hay next to his horse's stall. She silently draped her blanket over him and returned to the house.

Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed and with them their first month of marriage. Lucas had at least begun to sleep in his own bed again, although he came to bed after she'd gone to sleep and left before she was up. He avoided being alone with her at all costs, but was cordial when he found himself with her. It wasn't that he was mad at her. Far from it. He was concerned about the growing attraction he was feeling, despite their distance. As she had told him so clearly, she had escaped Virginia because she feared a man would take advantage of her. He was determined he wouldn't try to do the same. She was young and inexperienced, she knew nothing of a man's heart and desires. And he feared his wants would frighten her more then they did him.

Mikayla continued to cook and clean the McCain house during the day, even finding time to walk down to the stream to read the precious books she'd brought along with her. She most looked forward to the evenings and weekends when Mark was home from school. He talked nonstop, filling her in on the townspeople and the North Fork area, where his favorite fishing spot was and the best sunset view a top the mountain. He was also eagerly teaching her how to ride his horse, Blueboy, and she looked forward to her evenings with her new friend, especially when her days were so lonely.

One particularly hot day, she was sitting at Mark's fishing spot, where the stream formed a small pool, reading her books. It was almost too hot to do anything but sit in the shade, and she gazed at the cool water longingly. Glancing around, she considered the propriety of taking a dip, and realized in this part of the world, she didn't have to fear about peeping toms. In Charlottesville she had often swam in the river with her childhood friends, but as a woman such ideals had to be abandoned. She quickly removed her dress, stripping off all her underthings until she stood in just her chemise. She weighed the pros and cons of removing that as well, but out of worry left it on, determining she'd have to lay in the sun for a while to dry. She slipped into the calm water, letting it cool her hot skin. The water came up to her hips, but she could easily float on her back. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds of nature and relief of the water.

Lucas wiped his brow, glancing up at the sun. It was the middle of the afternoon, and the sun was beating down on him. He pulled his sticky shirt away from his muscular frame, contemplating removing it, but self conscious of his proximity to the house. He wasn't going to walk around half naked with Mikayla about. It wasn't proper. Mark would be home soon and he could take him further out on the McCain ranch to work some ground till dark. Looking at the horses he thought it might be a good time for a break, a drink for them and maybe he could cool off too. He unhooked the plow and led them towards the best watering hole in the stream.

Mikayla was floating on her back, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face and the cool water under her. Never in a million years would Charlottesville ever be this glorious. She felt so free out in the woods, slave to no man. Laughing, she wondered what her mother would say if she saw her now, floating in a pool in the woods with hardly a stitch of clothing on. Suddenly, she heard a horse's snort near her, and she quickly stood up, glancing around to see Lucas's stunned expression at the edge of the pool. His eyes glanced down to her chest, and she blushed, thinking of the thin, wet cloth clinging to every curve of her body. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground, stuttering, "I'm... Sorry, I was just... just watering the horses."

Her face was crimson as she quickly climbed out of the water, pulling her dress over her wet body. "No, it's my fault, I shouldn't be acting so childish, swimming in the middle of the day. I best get back to make dinner." And she turned, fleeing to the house, ashamed of her actions. What a childish thing to do. Now what was Lucas going to think. She felt very much like a nineteen year old girl at that moment.

Lucas was still standing at the creek, staring at the spot where she'd been, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He had gotten to the creek's edge and saw the most beautiful angel in the water, and when she'd stood, he caught his breath, gazing at her body, the wet, thin fabric tight over her breasts, leaving little to the imagination. His breath quickened and he blubbered an apology like an idiot and she'd run off. Finally, he shook his head, willing himself to put that image of her out of his head, and yet it was all he thought about for the rest of the afternoon.

She was starting dinner when Mark got home, giving her a quick hello before he darted out to the fields to help his pa. Mark found his father out back, and greeted him cheerfully. Lucas asked about his day, and Mark eagerly went on as they worked.

"Have you ever seen the ocean, Pa? Miss Tuddle says there's a whole ocean on each side of the country. She said you can stand at the shore and there's water as far as the eye can see!"

At the mention of water, Lucas thought of Mikayla. They continued to work until Mark said to Lucas, "Pa? Can I ask you something kinda personal?"

"What is it, son?"

"Do you think I'll every have a brother or sister?"

Lucas was silent, glancing at the boy's hopeful face, all Lucas could respond with was, "maybe."

His mind went back to thoughts of the wife he barely knew, and they ways he'd like to know her. Mentally scolding himself, he knew he was no better then the men she was trying to get away from in Virginia. Sighing, he led the team to the barn as the sun set behind the mountain and Mark ran for the house, excited to see what supper was. Lucas put away the horses and washed up outside, entering the house as Mikayla set the table. Her gaze caught his, and she gave him a small, gentle smile that made his heart skip a beat. Her hair was hanging loose down her back, still slightly damp, but she had it tucked behind her ears to keep it out of her eyes. Lucas knew it was common for a woman to wear her hair down in her own home, and he felt joy thinking that Mikayla felt comfortable enough with them to do so. He watched her as she listened tentatively to Mark talking about his day, asking questions and commenting on his classes. Mark practically leaped out of his seat with excitement when he heard that Mikayla had been to the ocean. She proceeded to tell him about the white, hot sand on her toes and the smell of the marshes and the taste of salt in the water. Mark was in awe, vowing that one day, he was going to see the ocean. Lucas was pleased to see how much Mark and Mikayla were getting along. He appreciated that she was so genuinely interested in the boy's life. Like a mother should be.

Mikayla was surprised when Lucas stayed in the house that evening instead of hastily disappearing to the barn after supper as usual. She was startled when Lucas suddenly joined her at the water pump, taking a dish towel in his hand he started to dry the dishes she had cleaned. Their elbows occasionally knocked as they worked closely but silently. Mark sat at the table, a frustrated look on his face as he worked over his math problems.

Mikayla was trying to keep her nerves from making her drop a plate, Lucas so close was causing her to feel dizzy. She kept replaying the look on his face when he'd seen her swimming. A look of shock. Shock that a woman her age would partake in such a childish act, no doubt. When the last dish was dried, Lucas helped Mark with his fractions and Mikayla worked on some sewing, until Lucas declared to Mark it was time for them all to go to bed. Mikayla slipped into her bedroom, their bedroom, and changed quickly into her nightgown, crawling into the bed, anxious about why Lucas all of the sudden was acting different. She didn't want to admit that it probably had something to do with what happened that afternoon.

Lucas sat on the edge of Mark's bed as he said his prayers, pulling the blanket up around his son, he fondly tousled Mark's hair and said, "Goodnight, son."

"Pa?"

"Yes?"

"I don't remember my real Ma too much, and I know she was real good, but Pa, I don't think you could find somebody who'd be a better Ma then Mikayla," he said with a yawn.

Lucas smiled, patting the boy's head. "She is real nice, Mark."

"And pretty, too. Did you see how pretty her hair was, Pa?"

"I did."

Mark yawned again, his eyes closed he mumbled, "Goodnight, Pa."

Lucas went into the bedroom, noticing Mikayla was already in bed, her back to him. He quickly changed, laying down beside her, looking at her long hair fanned across her pillow. It still smelled faintly of honeysuckle and rain, and he inhaled the sweet smell, wishing he could be closer to it. Closer to her. It took all of his strength to not reach out and stroke her hair. Even so, he shifted his head a little closer, so the tips of her chestnut locks were touching his lips. He took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her.

"Goodnight, Lucas."

He practically fell off the edge of the bed as he yanked himself away from her. He hadn't realized she was still awake, and was embarrassed. Had she realized how close he'd been to her? Probably. With all the commotion of him moving about, she turned towards him, giving him a curious look, her head still resting on her pillow.

"Are you quite alright?" She asked, wondering what had gotten into him.

He was glad the only light was from the moon, because she couldn't make out his red face. "I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"No." She thought for a second and continued, "I'm sorry about earlier today. It was a childish thing to go off swimming, I should've been working in the house."

"Nonsense. Everyone deserves a break. In fact, that's why I was headed to the water hole too."

She thought back to his expression at the pool, the shock she had assumed was directed at her childish antics.

"So, you didn't think I was being childish?"

"I would've said 'free-spirited' which frankly, is refreshing to have around here. I tend to be more cautious... which is also important. You have to still be safe. But I see no harm in a mid day swim when it's as hot as the sun outside."

She laughed, relieved he wasn't angry with her. All she wanted was to be the woman he needed. The woman he wanted. She didn't want him to think of her as another ward of his. She wanted to be his partner. His friend. Maybe someday, something more.

She said Goodnight again, turning away from him. Mikayla was very pleased that he had opened up to her a bit. She fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Lucas's arms wrapped around her. As the morning sun began to make its way through the curtains, she was surprised to sense his presence next to her still. Her heavy blanket was bunched at her waist, and as she shifted her body to straighten it, her back collided with something hard. She opened her eyes, glancing at her waist she saw that the heaviness wasn't from her blanket, it was his arm, draped across her middle. She felt his steady breathing on her neck, and realized that at some point in the night, he had curled around her. A pleasant warmth spread through her body, and she slowly pressed herself into him, relishing his unconscious reaction to pull her closer. She wished she could see his face, hoping it was relaxed and peaceful, not distressed. She lay there for a bit, focusing on each part of her body that was touching his. When he began to stir, she pretended to still be asleep. His hand ran absentmindedly down from her waist to her hip and back up, for a second he caressed her side, then suddenly realized that it was reality and quickly took his hand away, slowly rolling away from her and off the bed, getting up and starting his day. She was disappointed when he was gone, but eager to see how the day went now that they were seemingly friends again. After breakfast he was headed into town, and asked if she'd like to go along, which she eagerly accepted. As they rode he told her a little about his childhood. Before he was even a grown man he'd fought in the war, he quickly glazed over that part of his story, mentioning meeting Mark's mother soon after. They had a quick engagement and were married, welcoming Mark nine months later when Lucas was almost twenty.

"I grew up fast, for sure," he commented vaguely.

"What was she like?" Mikayla questioned boldly, curious about Lucas's first wife.

He smiled fondly, thinking about Margaret. It wasn't something he did often. "She was beautiful, for sure. Honey colored hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She wanted nothing more then to be a mama. She loved Mark with her whole heart. She was shy and timid, but with me and Mark she'd sing for us in the sweetest voice. She had a kind heart," pausing, he thought for a bit then noted, "I think she would've liked you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Lucas was not one to open up about his feelings, but when he felt like he needed to say something, he said it, so he continued, "in some ways you remind me a lot of her."

"Really?" Mikayla was feeling a bit self conscious, feeling like she had some big shoes to fill in this family.

"Yeah, you have a kind heart, too. And you love Mark, even if he's not your own," in a quiet voice he added, "and you respect me as your husband. That means a lot."

Mikayla's heart swelled at his revelation. Curious, she asked, "are their parts of me that aren't like her?"

He laughed, "well she'd never been caught swimming in the middle of the day," smiling at her he added, "she was the picture of propriety. Always. I'm not sure I ever saw her with her hair down." As it came out of his mouth, he regretted mentioning it, hoping she didn't take notice of how big of an effect her chestnut mane had on him.

If she thought it was odd, she didn't act like it. Covering her face she giggled, "I'm never going to live that down."

He laughed again as they continued down the road, noting that she seemed to be sitting closer to him then she had before. As they pulled into town, he tied up the horses and they headed into the store, Mikayla chatted with Hattie while Lucas grabbed some supplies, Hattie commented slyly, "don't you two make a handsome couple!" They laughed nervously as Lucas settled his account, and Hattie nodded at them knowingly.

Suddenly, a busty blonde burst through the door. "Help! Somebody help! Doc Burrage is gone and somethings wrong with Samantha and we just don't know what to do!"

Mikayla glanced at the woman, whose dress scooped down in an immodest dip, her face painted, her lips stained red. Mikayla could easily guess what her occupation was, and the woman she was speaking about was probably in a similar situation.

Mikayla stepped forward, "I have some nursing experience, show me where she is."

She began to follow the girl to the saloon, but Lucas grabbed her wrist. "I don't feel right about you going in there."

Her eyes pleaded with him. "Lucas, a woman needs help."

"Then I'm coming with you." He picked up his gun, following the women down the street to the saloon.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikayla followed the girl up the stairs in the saloon to one of the rooms, Lucas waited outside the door. A young girl lay in the bed groaning in pain, holding her stomach. Mikayla sat down next to her feeling her head.

"What happened?"

"She started bleeding and then she just was having all this pain... I don't know. She just started screaming," another girl told her breathlessly.

Mikayla noted the sheets were red with blood. She asked the woman, "Are your monthlies usually bad?"

The girl shook her head, saying through tears, "no, and I haven't had them for a while, am I dying!?"

Mikayla thought for a second. "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Well, I mean..." Samantha was quiet for a bit, then flushed. "Is this what happens when your pregnant?"

"No, I think you had a miscarriage," Mikayla explained. It happens sometimes early in a pregnancy. Usually with excessive blood loss and cramping in the stomach." Motioning to the girl's skirts she added, "May I take a look?"

The young woman nodded, and Mikayla lifted her skirts, examining the area.

"Have you noticed the blood flow slowing?"

One of the other girls who was crowded around the bed nodded. "Yeah, it's not as bad as when she first started screamin."

"Well, that's a good sign. Get washed up, put something warm on your belly for the cramps. I'll try to get word to Doc Burrage to come check on you ASAP," Mikayla told Samantha, patting her hand.

Thank you Miss..." Samantha trailed off, looking at her for an introduction.

"Mrs. McCain. But you can call me Mikayla," she said, smiling gently. The young woman couldn't be much older than Mikayla herself, and her heart ached for the girl's situation.

Samantha smiled awkwardly, thanking her, Mikayla asked the busty blonde to get Samantha something warm for her belly. The pain was starting to subside, the girl's worries temporarily put at ease. It was quite alarming to wake up in a pool of blood, unsure of the cause.

Mikayla stood, looking around at the girls. "If any of you need any help, please let me know. I have experience in midwifery and infant care if you need any assistance."

Shyly, many girls thanked her as she left the room, giving her questioning expressions. It was very unusual for a proper woman of the town to give them the time of day, much less kindness. She met Lucas at the door, watching him glance around nervously, and she wondered if he'd ever visited these rooms. Brushing the thought away, she followed him back over to Hattie's, where they gathered their things and climbed back into their wagon, heading back to the ranch. She was silent on the way home, thinking of the young girls at the saloon, wondering how close she'd come to being one of them. When they arrived home she headed to the house and he out to the fields, both working on their tasks for the day.

A while later, Lucas was trying to plow the first furrow of a new field, but the horses kept going crooked. He threw down his hat in frustration, wiping his sweaty brow. Glancing up, he saw a figure walking towards him, carrying a ladle and a bucket of water.

"Thought you might be thirsty," Mikayla said, handing him the ladle full of water. After he'd had a few mouthfuls, she held the bucket for the horses, who lapped at it greedily. Lucas was grateful, noting how thoughtful she was.

"How's it going?"

Lucas sighed. "Not good. I can't keep the horses straight."

"Well what do you usually do when you start a field?"

"Well, Mark guides the horses, but he's at school and I need to get this field done and planted tonight. Feels like rains comin."

Mikayla thought for a moment. "I could lead them."

Surprised, Lucas said, "Well that's not usually women's work."

Crossing her arms, Mikayla stared, "You need help, Lucas. I can do it," she said confidently.

He saw the determination in her eyes, and although he didn't know her well, he got the feeling he shouldn't argue. He handed her the reigns, showing her how to walk at a steady speed, making sure the horses didn't slip.

They started working, moving twice as fast as Lucas could on his own. They worked silently, moving up and down the field. Not once did Mikayla complain about the heat or the labor, and Lucas found himself transfixed on watching her pull the horses along. Although she had a small frame, she was strong, not letting the horses boss her around. Lucas smiled, thinking she probably didn't let anyone boss her around. Her hair was loose around her face, some having fallen out of her bun. The bottom of her skirt was dirty, sweat forming on her brow. And yet she didn't complain. Lucas knew for a fact, Margaret never would've done this.

After the field was worked, they planted corn, Mikayla dropped the seeds in the ground and Lucas covered them up. Alas, dark clouds were starting to form just as they were finishing. Lucas unhooked the plow and walked the horses to the barn, Mikayla followed, watching him rub one horse down, then she picked up another rag to do the other. When they were finished and the horses were in their stalls with fresh water and feed, they opened the barn door to see drops starting to fall from the sky. They were no sooner out the door when the clouds let loose, dumping rainfall onto them. Lucas and Mikayla ran for the house, getting soaked in the process. Mikayla stopped short, pulling the pins from her hair and shaking it loose, turning her face up to the sky, laughing. Shocked, Lucas stood on the porch, breathing heavily, watching her. Lucas found himself smiling, watching as she spun around in the rain, letting it cool her skin. Finally, she glanced over to him, suddenly remembering her audience, she ducked under the porch.

"I'm sorry, that was childish."

Water dripped from her chin as she frowned, worried about Lucas's opinion of her.

"No, it's alright. I like to see you happy," he said quietly. She was standing close to him, near enough that one step and they would be touching. He could pull her into his arms easily. His eyes ran over her concerned face, to her full, wet lips. Lucas pursed his lips, taking a step closer, watching as her concern turned to confusion. He took one of her hands, leaning down, her face softened in realization and she closed her eyes...

"Hi Pa!"

Lucas and Mikayla lept apart. Mark was standing at the open door. "They let us out of school early!" He exclaimed.

Following him indoors, Mikayla was looking anywhere except at Lucas's face. Mark was already jabbering about his school day, and it was easy to let him carry the conversation. With the rain outside there weren't any more chores to be done, so they spent a rare evening playing a card game. Mikayla had never played before, and Mark mostly won, but she had the feeling Lucas was going easy on him. She watched him tease the boy, his love for his son was evident, it made Mikayla even fonder of Lucas. Finally at bedtime, Mikayla found herself alone with Lucas again, wanting to pick up where they'd left off, but unsure how to restart that moment. It had been so perfect, maybe he was developing feelings for her? Or more likely she was just the closest available woman to a man of desire. Her mind flashed back to the girls she'd met earlier that day, and she turned to Lucas's sleeping frame. In the years since his wife had died, had he been with any of those women? Why was it bothering her so much? She rolled back over, listening to the rain pound the roof, she finally fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikayla began making frequent visits to the girls at the saloon, helping them understand basic self care and hygiene, helping those with children learn better ways to care for them. Lucas had not been happy when she'd suggested the idea, but she had insisted she needed something to focus her energy on. He had finally agreed, but only if she went during the day, and only if he or Micah were in town too. Doc Burrage had been grateful for her willingness to help the girls, it was significantly reducing his visits to the saloon.

One sweltering day, Mikayla was tending to a girl who had fainted. It seemed like obvious heat stroke, she instructed the woman to lay down and drink plenty of fluids. As she was leaving, she passed another room and saw a couple girls huddled at the window, whispering not so quietly about the sight below.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be in those arms," one girl groaned.

"Has he ever been here?" One of the newer girls asked.

A more seasoned woman answered with a disappointed look, "No, and I dare say he won't show up now." She glanced over to the door, seeing Mikayla she blushed, nudging the girl beside her. The women quickly dispersed from the window, hurrying out of the room. Mikayla's curiosity got the best of her, and she walked to the window, peering out.

It was Lucas, stripped to the waist, he was washing off his bare torso in a water trough in the alley. Mikayla's eyes were glued to him, slowly going over every curve of his biceps, running across his broad, tan shoulders, down his chest to his abs, then slowly to below his belly button where a trail of soft blonde hair disappeared into his waistband. She wasn't quite sure how long she had been staring when a voice made her jump.

"You're a lucky woman, Miss Mikayla."

She turned to see Samantha, watching her with a sober face. Mikayla nodded, walking towards the door. She turned, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"How old are you, Samantha?"

The girl stood up straighter. "Twenty."

Mikayla waited, raising her eyebrows at the girl, until she sighed and responded, "Seventeen."

"How did you ever wind up here?"

Samantha's eyes fell to the floor. "I ain't got nobody, ma'am. These girls the only family I got."

Mikayla got chills, thinking about her own situation. She knew she was damn lucky she ended up where she did, and not worse. She was appreciative of the girl's honesty, so she hoped it would be extended when she asked, "Does Lucas ever..." she motioned around her to the rooms above the saloon.

Samantha laughed, "No ma'am, I ain't never seen your husband up here if that's what you're asking, and that's the truth." She paused for a moment then continued, "Miss Mikayla, your husband is one of the best men in this town. I ain't been here long, but I know most men around here... in ways I wish I didn't. But no one here knows your husband like that. Trust me, they talk about him like they wish they did, but they don't." She was vague, but Mikayla sensed what she meant. Saying goodbye and promising to be back again, she left the saloon, walking past the men at the bar with her head high, ignoring their whistles as she headed out to the street, where Lucas sat waiting in the wagon. She could see his hair was damp, a picture of him standing at the trough flashed through her mind, and she blushed.

"How where the ladies today?" Lucas asked politely, turning the team to head back to the ranch.

"Good, Anna fainted from heat stroke. I keep telling them again and again they need to drink more water."

"I dare say they have easier access to whiskey."

"It's not that far to the trough in the alley. Trust me, they know it's there..." she blurted out, looking towards the side of the road.

He was quiet, she knew the gears in his head were turning, wondering what he should say. Instead, she asked him, "why did you want to get married after all this time? Margaret died five years ago, and for five years you haven't..." her face reddened, "you obviously aren't interested in the physical aspects of marriage, and you have Mark for a companion, so why?"

He chuckled at her outburst. "What makes you think I'm not interested in the physical aspects of marriage?"

The color rose in her cheeks. "Well, the saloon girls... I mean you had every opportunity..." she hated the fact that she was getting so tongue tied around him.

"Not being interested in the physical aspects of marriage, and not wanting to contract syphilis are two different things,"he laughed.

"Well, why did you want to get married again now?" She said, trying to change the subject.

He thought for a moment, then responded, "I knew when Mark came home and told me he thought Marci Talbot was right pretty even though the other boys pull her pig tails."

Mikayla raised her eyebrows, confused. "Marci Talbot?"

Lucas smiled, a gleam in his eye. "She's ten. A grade behind Mark. But I knew then, Mark's going to grow up some day and want a family of his own. He's not going to be around forever. And I got to thinking I'd be mighty lonely out here by myself, maybe I could find a friend. And you stressed so much in your ad you were looking for a companion, I figured it was worth a shot. And here we are."

"I see. Well, I hope you got what you were hoping for."

He glanced over at her, staring for a bit before he said quietly, "better than I imagined."

Mikayla's heart swelled. After all it took to get here, could she find love? She wanted so much for Lucas to think highly of her. She hoped he did. His opinion was beginning to be the only one that mattered.

When they got back to the ranch, Lucas helped her down from the wagon, his hands lingering at her waist longer than usual. He held her for a second, gazing into her eyes before he said hoarsely, "um, I'll just put the horses away then I'll be in." He let go of her reluctantly, leading the team to the barn as she headed for the house.

Mikayla entered the house and started pulling out lunch. She should tell him how she was feeling. It was time to be honest. She started pacing back and forth in the kitchen, getting excited. Hopefully he reacted in the way she thought he would. He seemed happy to have her around. But was she just a good friend or did he feel romantic feelings? Doubt started to creep into her mind, and she glanced at the clock, wishing he'd hurry before she lost her nerve. He'd had plenty of time to put the horses away. Looking out the window, she saw the team still hitched to the wagon, and suddenly felt alarmed. She hurried to the trunk she'd brought from Virginia, sliding the secret panel in the bottom, she grabbed what was there, and the picnic basket from the table, and headed out to the barn.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikayla approached the barn, noting the horses where still hitched, Lucas's rifle still beside the seat. She heard voices coming from in the barn, voices that did not sound happy. Pulling the rifle off the wagon, she did her best to hide it under her apron. The butt of the gun stuck out oddly at her waist, but she held the picnic basket in front of her to conceal it. Mikayla has picked up a sixth sense living in Charlottesville alone as a young woman, and she was getting a strong sense of danger.

Pushing open the barn door, she saw three men surrounding Lucas, one of them with a drawn gun. It was the man who had grabbed her at the general store soon after she'd arrived in North Fork. Simpson? Simmons? Something to that affect.

Plastering on a fake grin she declared, "Oh! Lucas dear, you didn't tell me we had company, I only brought enough lunch for one!"

The men turned, confusion on their faces, but upon seeing the young, beautiful woman, Simmons face turned sinister. "Why, hello ma'am. I must say McCain, that woman of yours just gets more tempting, doesn't she?" He sneered.

Lucas's face turned to stone. "What do you want, Simmons?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Lucas McCain, the man who has it all. I'm sick of you thinkin you run this town. You ain't nothin." He spat at the ground by Lucas's feet, pointing his gun towards him. Mikayla was slowly inching closer to Lucas, as all the men's eyes were watching Simmons.

"Somebody needs to knock you down a peg, and I think it's gonna be me," Simmons laughed, cocking the gun.

"What are you going to do, Simmons? Kill me? In front of all these witnesses?" Lucas saw Mikayla's movement. Why was she here? She could get hurt. He had to keep Simmons talking and get Mikayla to run. But as his eyes met hers, she tilted the picnic basket, showing him a glimpse of the revolver inside and his rifle tucked at her waist. What was she doing?

"It's perfect, Lucas. A lovers quarrel. They'll say the wife you barely knew killed you in a jealous rage, then turned the gun on herself. Or maybe the other way... I haven't quite decided which of you is going to be the villain in my retelling," he laughed, raising the gun to Lucas's forehead.

"Say goodbye, McCain."

Mikayla shouted, surprising the men, she tossed the revolver to Lucas and pulled his rifle from the folds of her skirt, tucking it into her shoulder and pointing it at the men. Lucas fired, hitting Simmons in the hand, he screamed in pain, dropping his gun. The other men reached for their holsters, but Mikayla said sternly, "I wouldn't do that." They held up their hands in surrender.

"Mikayla, tie their hands with rope, we'll take them in to Micah." Lucas instructed. She handed him the rifle and did as he said, then they put the men in the back of the wagon and returned to town. Simmons insisted he only meant to scare Lucas, but his pleas to be released were met with silence from McCain. After talking to Micah and seeing to the men being put behind bars, Lucas and Mikayla quietly rode home. Pulling into the yard, Lucas gently helped her down and finally asked, "are you alright?"

She nodded, frozen in place. He began to unhitch the team and told her, "maybe you should go in and lie down?"

"I'd prefer to stay here until we're both safely inside the house," she said pointedly. He nodded, leading the horses into their stalls and hanging up their tack, he solemnly followed her to the house. She went to the kitchen, pumping some water. Lucas saw her hand shaking as she poured the water into a cup at the table, and he moved behind her, steadying her hand with his.

"It's alright." He murmured into her ear, his chest pressed gently against her back as he set the water down on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes, leaning back into him, she began to sob.

"Whoa, Mikayla? It's okay, your safe." He soothed, running his hands down her arms, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. Being this close to her was driving him crazy. He turned her around, slowly, looking down into her wet eyes.

"They could've killed you, Lucas!" She exclaimed, her tears spilling. "And just when we... when we've been getting on so well." She sniffed, looking down towards the floor. He was still incredibly close, and she instinctively laid her hands on his chest, fiddling with a button on his shirt, not daring to meet his gaze.

"We're okay, Mikayla. I would've never let them hurt you." He said hoarsely. "I won't let anyone hurt you," Lucas declared, running his hand down her side, he wrapped one arm around her waist, tilting her chin up with his other hand. Gazing into her eyes he could see fear, which he assumed was from the days events, but in her heart there was more, a fear of losing him. She didn't know when exactly it had happened, but suddenly she had realized Lucas was someone she did not want to be without.

He stared down at her intensely, a warmth spread down through her body to her toes. His breathing had quickened, and she could see his face soften, his eyes flitting to her lips. His look of concern changed to one of desire, and he bent his face down towards hers, catching her lips with his own. He slipped his other arm around her waist, her hands ran up his chest, gripping his collar she pulled him closer. He felt like his whole body was electrified, and he pressed her against the table at her back, his kisses becoming more passionate. She let out a satisfied sigh, prompting Lucas to scoop her up, sitting her on the table. Her legs wrapped around his waist as their kisses became urgent, their greedy hands caressing each other's bodies.

Hoofbeats broke his concentration and Lucas stepped back, confused. Hearing light footsteps on the porch, he turned away, trying to regain his composer. Mark came busting through the door, excitement on his face.

"Pa? Are y'all alright? Micah told me some men jumped you and I should head right home! But you got 'em, right Pa? Micah said they're in the jail now?" Mark's excitement turned to confusion and he asked, "Why are you sitting on the table, Mikayla?"

She was frozen, breathing heavily, her hand to her swollen lips, still remembering his touch. Swallowing hard she said shakily, "Um, I just needed to rest a bit. We had an... eventful day." She slid off the table, brushing her skirts she smiled sweetly at Mark, "how was school?"

His face fell, "not nearly exciting as what happened here," he responded, going over to his bed to unpack his books.

Mikayla glanced over at Lucas, still standing with his back to them. Oh yes, it had certainly been an exciting afternoon. His heart rate was slowly returning to normal, and Lucas turned motioning to Mark, "we have some barn work to do before dark, better get to it." Mark walked out the door and Lucas followed, as he put his hat on his head he turned, seeing Mikayla staring after them he nodded at her. She smiled shyly at him, glancing at the floor.

Clearing his throat he said, "We won't be too late."

Her eyes met his and she spoke sweetly and boldly, "I look forward to continuing our... exchange, Lucas."

His eyes widened, and she smiled at him again, almost seductively. Or was he reading into things? Following Mark out to the barn, Lucas's thoughts were going a mile a minute, mostly focused on a certain chestnut haired beauty.

"Pa? You've been trying to get milk out of that one teet for ten minutes," Mark said, looking at Lucas oddly.

Lucas blushed, shaking his head, "sorry son, I've got a lot on my mind."

Mark smiled sheepishly, "like Miss Mikayla?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows at the boy, "what makes you think that?"

Mark shrugged, going back to brushing his horse. After a while he declared, "Pa, I'm real glad Mikayla is here."

"Me too, son."

Looking at Lucas, Mark said honestly, "I like that she makes you so happy, Pa."

Lucas smiled, and they heard Mikayla calling that supper was ready. Heading into the house, the little family sat around the table, Mark was telling Mikayla about his first time milking the cow where more milk ended up on him then in the bucket, and Lucas watched her listening intently, laughing at all the right parts. She felt Lucas's eyes watching her, and glanced across the table with a small smile.

"Well, I'm real tired," Mark said, faking a yawn. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Now?" Lucas looked at him oddly. What was the boy up to?

"Yeah, Pa. I think I'll turn in after supper is cleaned up." He helped Mikayla clear the table, then got ready for bed. "Well, Goodnight," Mark called, settling into his bed.

Mikayla shrugged at Lucas, walking into their bedroom. Lucas scratched his head, glancing at Mark as he entered the bedroom, catching a smirk on the boy's face. Lucas gave him a stern look, and Mark sank under the covers.

Lucas closed the door, turning to see Mikayla undoing her hair, her curls falling down her back. His stomach flipped as she turned and grinned at him, sending feelings through his body he hadn't experienced in a long time. Suddenly nervous, he awkwardly began undoing the buttons on his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas removed his shirt as Mikayla was quietly brushing her long hair down her back. He quickly slipped into worn, but clean trousers whilst her back was turned. It was too hot for a nightgown, and he had slept in his regular clothes before Mikayla had come along. Plus, he was curious to see her reaction. Would his body drive her as crazy as hers did to him?

Out of the corner of her eye, Mikayla noticed Lucas slipping into bed half naked. Slightly alarmed, she worried what his expectations were. Yes, they'd shared an intense kiss, but was he wanting more from her? Suddenly nervous, she still stepped into her makeshift dressing room to change into her nightgown, suddenly self conscious of the old worn fabric. She'd wished she'd thought to get something prettier. Something more attractive. She crawled into her side of the bed. He lay on his side, his back turned towards her, the thin sheet pulled up over his hip. Mikayla studied the bronzed muscles in his back, thinking of the shirtless scene at the water trough from earlier that day. Had it really only been that morning? What an eventful day it had been, for sure. She watched him breathing steadily, the urge to run her hand over his bicep growing stronger. She'd never been so close to a man in such an intimate state. Wanting to speak but unsure what to say, she took a deep breath, hoping the right words would spill out of her mouth.

Instead she blurted, "why the change in night clothes?" Smooth, Mikayla, she scolded herself. Really, could she be more obvious?

He rolled onto his back, turning his face towards her. "Well, this is actually how I usually sleep. At least, before you came along. I hate nightgowns, they get all tangled around my legs and it's too hot for summertime."

She nodded, willing her eyes to not betray her thoughts by drifting downwards to his bare chest. "I see," she said weakly. Brilliant conversation skills, she mocked herself.

He turned his whole body towards her, propping up on his elbow. "Are you sure you're alright? Today was... a lot. I wish I could say those types of things don't happen around here, but they do. I have quite a few enemies, Mikayla. But I want you to know, I'll always protect you."

She smiled up at him, "I know," she spoke quietly, "thank you for that. And I'm a strong woman, Lucas. I can handle some struggles."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Lucas, if you knew my whole story... look, just trust me, I have my own share of enemies. Back in Charlottesville I wasn't exactly everyone's favorite person. That's part of why I wanted a new life," she paused, thinking of her past. "I want to put that behind me and start a new life... with you." The last part was barely a whisper.

Lucas moved closer to her, resting his hand boldly on her waist. "I'd like that very much," he said hoarsely, his deep voice raw with emotion. Mikayla felt like her heart was beating in the spot where he was touching her. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she inched closer to him, touching her forehead to his. He took the opportunity and closed the gap, crushing his lips into hers, the hand on her waist sliding around to her lower back, pulling the lower half of her body against his. She gasped in surprise, and his hand slid lower, pulling at the fabric of her nightgown. Placing her hands on his chest, for a few seconds she relished feeling his bare skin under her fingertips, until she reluctantly but firmly pushed him away from her.

He was breathing heavy, confusion clouding his face. "I'm so... sorry," she stammered. "I'm just not ready..." her voice faltered, what was wrong with her? She had this sweet, strong man, but something was holding her back. Ashamed, she drew away from him to her side of the bed, afraid he'd be angry with her.

Lucas was laying on his back, breathing heavily, his eyes closed. No doubt his rage was building. She was his wife. She should submit to his desires, not tease him.

"Lucas?" She asked, taking in his still frame.

"Just give me a minute," he said through clenched teeth, his eyes still closed. His body was raging with feelings like a teenager. Embarrassed, he was trying to cool down before he assaulted her again. He disgusted himself, behaving like a boy instead of a man.

Finally, he turned towards her. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm your wife, Lucas, we're suppose to... I'm suppose to..." her eyes were welling up with tears. When had she become such a crybaby?

"Mikayla, you didn't do anything wrong," he insisted. "I should not have done what I did."

His heart broke when he saw she was crying, probably fearful of him. He gently touched her arm at a modest level, glad she at least didn't flinch at his touch. "I'm so sorry."

Sniffling, she tried to explain, "No, there's nothing wrong with you, Lucas. It's me. My past... I haven't exactly had the easiest life. I...," she hesitated, worried what he'd think of her.

"Mikayla, please. Talk to me," he pleaded. "I want to help."

She sighed, "After my mother died, things were... hard. No one to protect me but me. In Charlottesville there was a man, Simon Goodwin. He had his eyes on me since I was of age, always asking my mother to marry me, followed us down the street. He insisted he'd be doing us a favor, helping us move up in society. After my mother died he practically demanded I marry him, but he had a reputation for being drunk and abusive to women and... I feared him. I put that ad in the paper to escape, hoping to find somewhere to run to. Before I came to North Fork, Simon attacked me on the street. Pulled me into an alley and..." her tears were flowing freely, watching as Lucas's jaw clenched in anger.

"Did he..." Lucas couldn't bring himself to ask what he feared most.

"He tried to rape me, but I got away. Not before his hands pawed all over me and my dress was ripped..." she shuddered, not wanting to remember the event. "I'm sorry I pushed you away, Lucas. I don't know what came over me. I just... I'm afraid." Her voice was wobbling, "I shouldn't be, your a good man, I don't know why my heart is telling me one thing but my brain is still on alert." She sighed, glad to have opened up to him, but nervous about his reaction. Everything she'd seen of him so far made her hope he'd understand.

He didn't disappoint. "Mikayla, what happened to you... it isn't your fault. That man is scum. You don't have to feel guilty at all. I should feel guilty. I shouldn't have pushed too far, too fast." He was scum himself, unable to control his impulses.

"I... I want this, someday, Lucas, know that." She whispered.

He nodded, "we'll take it slow," he told her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She turned, tucking her small body into his, he wrapped an arm around her, and she smiled, feeling safe. Her hope for love was growing, her desire for a family complete. She'd found somewhere to belong, but still, her past haunted her.

"Mikayla?" He murmured in her ear, "is that why you have the revolver?"

Thinking back to the gun she had stashed in her trunk, she smiled, "it made me feel a little safer."

"It was certainly useful today," he chuckled.

She smiled, snuggling into his chest, causing him to inhale sharply. This wasn't going to be easy for him.

The next morning she awoke, stretching. Her hands met nothing but bed sheets and she was disappointed to discover Lucas was already gone. Walking out to the kitchen, she started breakfast and filled up a large tub for laundry. She was just placing eggs and oatmeal on the table when Lucas and Mark entered. Lucas gave her a small, shy grin, her heart lept in her chest. They sat down and ate together, talking about each person's plans for the day. Lucas was going to continue planting corn and move cattle to the pasture on the north side. Mikayla planned to clean up around the house and barn, and was hoping to tackle a new project.

"I was wondering, do you boys usually have a vegetable garden?" She asked.

"Well sure!" Exclaimed Mark. "We plant potatoes and onions and all sorts of things!"

"And how much of that ends up being harvested, hm?" Lucas said, giving Mark a knowing smirk.

Mark lowered his head regretfully, "okay, I'll admit I'm not too keen on pickin, but if Mikayla and I work at it together, we're bound to turn up some fruit!"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Mark," Mikayla agreed, nodding her head. "Why don't you pick out seeds while you're in town today and we can start tonight," she suggested.

Mark nodded excitedly, scarfing down the rest of his breakfast he hurried off to school.

Lucas watched him go, then turned to Mikayla with a smile saying, "I'm just warning you, you're going to end up doing most of the work on that garden."

She laughed, "oh well, that's alright."

Lucas's smile grew and he stood, grabbing his hat. "Well I'm headed out back if you need anything..." he wanted to say more but was unsure what.

She just smiled brightly at him. They were in a new, awkward stage of their relationship. Both full of feelings but unsure how to express them appropriately.

After Lucas left, Mikayla cleaned up breakfast, started some bread left to rise in the sunny window. Humming to herself, she carried wet clothes out to hang on the line on the porch. Returning inside, she swept the kitchen floor with her broom.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, and she straightened in alarm. She hadn't heard any horses or wagon pulling up. Her mind went to the revolver now in her bedside table, and she quickly ran into the bedroom, grabbing it and tucking it into her apron pocket. Slowly opening the door, she revealed a bedraggled looking young woman holding a large basket.

"Oh, why hello," Mikayla said kindly, still a bit nervous.

"Hello, ma'am," the woman said. "I'm Sarah Filmore, the ladies at the saloon said you could help me."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

The woman pulled back the cover of the basket to reveal a sleeping baby.

"Ladies in town said you could help me learn to care for this babe properly."

Mikayla's heart softened. "Why, of course, come in."

The woman entered, setting the basket on the table. Her eyes stared hungrily at the bread in the window.

"Would you like some leftovers from breakfast?" Mikayla asked, getting cheese and oatmeal out for the young woman, who thanked her and ate it neatly but quickly.

"So, tell me about yourself and your baby."

"Well, ma'am, I'm from New York, came out here to find a better life. And well," she motioned to the baby. "Then I had little Andrew here about 9 months ago."

"Where are you living?" Mikayla questioned.

"Here and there..." the woman glanced at the floor, ashamed. "I don't know how to take care of Andy with what little resources I have."

"Well I'd love to help you," Mikayla offered. "You could stay here till you get up off your feet again. I'm sure we could get you a respectable job in town."

Sarah straightened. "I don't need charity, ma'am. And I'm far from being respectable... not like you." She said quietly. "If you don't mind, could you watch Andrew while I use the outhouse?"

"Of course," Mikayla smiled. The baby was stirring, and she took him out of the basket as Sarah walked out the door. He smiled at Mikayla, grasping her finger in his little hand.

"Well aren't you a dear," Mikayla cooed. He was small, dark hair covered his head. He reached for Mikayla's hair, tugging at it, he babbled something rapidly. She laughed, tickling his side, making him giggle. He nuzzled at her breast, and she remembered his mother outside. Standing with him on her hip, she walked to the back door, looking out for Sarah. The outhouse door was open, and Mikayla stepped out into the yard, suddenly alert.

"Sarah?" She called in alarm.

She was met with silence. Mikayla began to grow concerned, walking around the farm calling out, the babe in her arms growing restless.

Where had the child's mother gone?


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas was headed to the house for lunch when a strange sound met his ears. Was that a baby crying?

Opening the front door, the sound intensified, and he saw Mikayla rushing around furiously, a screaming baby on her hip. Seeing Lucas she thrust the baby at him, "Hold him while I get some milk, please," she said quickly, running to fill a cup with goat's milk. She tried giving it to the baby, and he slurped at it awkwardly, screaming when most of the milk went down his front and onto Lucas's shirt.

"Um, what's going on?" Lucas said, confused as he awkwardly held the baby.

"A woman was here and just left her baby! She just left him with me! What am I suppose to do with a baby?!" Mikayla exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "He's hungry and he should have a wet nurse but I've been trying to give him something to hold him until I can take him into town and find somewhere for him to go..." Mikayla was flustered, not knowing what to do with the surprise situation.

"Well, um, that's certainly an eventful morning," Lucas said calmly, trying not to let his voice betray his alarm. "What about sweet potatoes from last nights supper?" He suggested. "Mark loved those as a baby."

"Yes!" Mikayla said brightly, mashing up some of the potatoes, she fed the spoon to Andrew who ate it greedily. After polishing off all Mikayla had mashed up, he clapped his grubby hands together in delight. Realizing Lucas was holding him, he poked Lucas's face, his brow wrinkling in confusion at the new person.

"Lucas, meet Andrew." Mikayla said, smiling tiredly. "What am I going to do with him, Lucas?"

Lucas thought for a moment, the baby pulling at the buttons on his shirt. "Well I was going to move the cattle, but I could do that tomorrow and we could take him into town. Maybe his mother just panicked or something. I'm sure we can find a solution."

"Thank you," Mikayla breathed a sigh of relief, taking the baby from Lucas. He began unbuttoning his soaked shirt, his bare chest caught Mikayla's eyes. She thought about how comfortable he looked holding that baby, and a warmth spread through her body.

Riding in to town, she sat close to Lucas, the baby on her lap. Andrew squealed with delight when the horses flicked their tails to get the flies off their bodies.

Pulling into town, they headed for the Marshall's office, relaying their story to Micah.

"Well Lucas," he began, "in my experience, the mother is probably long gone. Best thing would be to find this baby an adoptive family."

"Is there anyone in town you think would take him?" Mikayla questioned.

"I can ask around..." replied Micah. "What about you two?"

Mikayla glanced at Lucas. The thought had definitely crossed her mind, but she was unsure what Lucas would want, especially now that things were happening between the two of them.

Lucas looked back at Mikayla, shrugging. "Well, I mean if he has no where else to go... what do you think?" He asked Mikayla.

"I don't mind," she answered truthfully.

Micah nodded, "well I'll ask around, but I highly doubt she left him there as a mistake. You might as well take him home with you folks."

They exited Micah's office, and Mikayla turned to Lucas. "I want to run over to the saloon, ask the girls there if they know anything."

Lucas nodded, "I'm going to go tell Mark, we might as well get the garden seed while we're in town too."

Mikayla took the baby and headed to the saloon, letting herself in through the empty parlor. She called up the stairs to the girls, and Samantha and Hannah came out of their rooms.

"Hello ladies, did you happen to meet a Sarah Filmore today?"

Samantha looked at her oddly, "Why Mikayla, Sarah has been here for a few days."

"Is she here now?" Mikayla asked, a little reluctantly.

"Yes, she's in her room, hold on." Samantha trotted down the hallway, knocking on another door. A woman emerged, a short, chubby blonde.

"Mikayla is looking for you."

"Who?"

The blonde case down the stairs, looking at Mikayla curiously. "I'm Sarah Filmore."

"Oh," said Mikayla, shocked. "Not the Sarah Filmore who left me with this baby."

"Mikayla, there was a woman here earlier today, said her name was Abigail, asking about someone who could help with her baby, we said you," Hannah piped in.

"Was she a small brunette, a little tattered looking?"

The girls nodded, and Mikayla sighed. The woman had given her a false name, Abigail probably wasn't her real name either. She had a feeling that Andrew's mother wasn't coming back.

She met up with Lucas at the store, where he and Mark were gathering garden seeds.

"We'd better get some baby supplies," Mikayla suggested, "I don't think the mother is coming back." She added simple cloth for diapers and clothes, turning to Lucas, "Andrew is only 9 months old, he should really have a wet nurse... Hattie, do you know of anyone who would nurse him?"

Hattie shook her head, "Not to many women in these parts can afford to feed another mouth, especially one that isn't their own. What about feeding him out of a bottle? I saw a new baby bottle in one of my catalogs if you want to look."

Mikayla nodded, "he could probably handle goat's milk." Hattie showed her the catalog, with a picture of a glass bottle with a leather nipple.

"Okay, can you order some of those for me?" Mikayla asked, and Hattie went to fill out the papers.

Turning to Lucas with the baby on her hip, Mikayla explained, "we'll just have to feed him milk with a spoon till the bottles come."

Mark was staring at the baby like Mikayla was holding a bouquet of poison ivy.

"You mean he's going to live with us?" Mark said, his face twisted with annoyance. He'd just gotten Mikayla as his mother, he wasn't ready to share her.

Lucas gave him a stern look. "Mark, you know we help those who are less fortunate than us, and this baby needs our help. I'll not have any complaining."

Mark rode behind the wagon, sulking on his horse the whole way home. He headed straight for his chores when they got to the ranch.

"Well, I don't think Mark is taking to kindly to a new brother," Mikayla commented, as the baby pulled at her ear.

"He'll come around." Lucas turned to look at Mikayla holding the little boy and said, "we seemed to have skipped a few steps in the having a child process."

She blushed, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry this got thrown on you, Lucas. I hope it's okay..."

He waved away her apology. "You don't have to apologize, this boy needs a home and we can give it to him."

She smiled, walking into the house with the baby on her hip. Lucas watched her go, thinking he could very much get used to that view.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark pulled his pillow over his ears. He was regretting asking his Pa about having a sibling. Did they always cry so much? It was the middle of the night and the new baby in the house had everyone awake. Mikayla was trying to feed Andrew goat's milk with a spoon, but he was too eager and impatient. He was getting angry and crying, and Mikayla was getting frustrated. Almost in tears, she sat on the bed, trying to calm her shaking hand. "Can I help?" Lucas said quietly beside her. "I... I didn't think it'd be quite so hard. I mean, when babies are hungry they eat, right?" She sniffed. "I think I jumped into this too quickly." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hold on now, I agreed to this too. You're not in this alone." Motioning for the baby, Lucas held him against his broad chest. "Maybe if I hold him you can use two hands to give him the spoon." She nodded, taking his lead, she tried again. Using one hand to still Andrews's chubby little arms from smacking the spoon, she fed him the milk, only spilling a little on Lucas. After he'd drank most of the small jar, his head dropped against Lucas's chest, his eyes getting heavy. Lucas gently laid him in Mikayla's trunk that had been made into a makeshift crib, then he returned to the bed, crawling under the covers next to her. "I'm not very good at this, Lucas. I haven't the faintest idea what I'm doing," she sighed. "You're doing just fine," he assured her. "I don't think babies come with instructions." "Well, I thought I had enough knowledge that this would be simple. Turns out full time care of an actual baby is completely different." He smiled, " it's the first night. You'll get better." "I hope so," she said, uneasy. He slid closer to her, pulling her small frame towards him until she was pressed against his chest. "From what I've seen of Mikayla Monroe," he began, "she doesn't let any challenge beat her. I don't doubt you'll have this baby figured out by next week." "Mikayla McCain, you mean," she corrected him, grinning. "Mhm, I like the sound of that," he whispered, running a hand up her side, cautiously. She didn't stop him, so he leaned in, caressing her lips with his own. She placed her hands on his chest, slipping her hand under the fabric of his half buttoned shirt to the bare skin underneath. He groaned, pulling her hips towards him, he pulled her on top of him, her brown curls falling around their still locked faces. She pulled away, looking down at him. "How did I ever get so lucky to find you, Lucas?" He toyed with one of her curls. "I could say the same," he said hoarsely. "We should probably go to bed," He said reluctantly. She cocked her head to the side. "Why? I've found I rather enjoy kissing you," she teased. "Too much more of this kissing and I'm not sure I'll be able to stop," He warned. "Oh." She blushed, hesitating before she said, "I'm sorry Lucas, but with Andrew-" "It's okay. Just let me hold you and we'll go to sleep." Mikayla drifted to sleep with his strong arms around her, her head on his chest, thinking about how Lucas McCain was one of the kindest, most patient men she had ever had the privilege of knowing. Over the next few weeks Mikayla did find a routine with Andrew, and the McCain house fell into a new normal. The bottles she had ordered came, making feeding much easier. However, the extra attention to the baby gave Lucas and Mikayla hardly any time alone, and Mikayla found it was just making her attraction grow exponentially. She watched him when he came in from the fields for supper, he'd tickle Mark, making Andrew laugh, then they'd play a game with Andrew on the floor, who'd clap his little hands in delight. Mark was wrapped around the baby's finger, although if his friends at school asked he'd just complain that babies just ate and cried all the time. But he liked his new brother, once he realized there was plenty of love in Mikayla's heart for both of them. She still helped Mark with his school work and told him stories. Lucas was very pleased to see how well Mikayla was fitting in to their unconventional family, and he was loving watching her with a baby. She was a wonderful mother, and he hoped she had aspirations for more children. After church one Sunday, the young family stood in the churchyard talking to some neighbors. Mikayla had been going over to Laura Grady's ranch Tuesday afternoons for sewing circle, and meeting the other respectable women of the town. Laura had 4 children: 2 girls and 2 boys, and she had been giving Mikayla advice on Andrew. "I dare say Mikayla, you've whipped those McCain boys into shape," Laura laughed, noting Mark politely listening to Mrs. Merryweather complain about the sores on her old feet. He was trying to subtly scratch at the stiff, tight collar of his neatly pressed shirt. Mikayla made a mental note to sew him new shirts for his upcoming birthday. "The two of you make quite a handsome couple," Laura continued. "I suppose you have plans for more children?" Mikayla smiled politely, "Lord willing." Laura nodded kindly, discussing how her youngest, Samuel, was almost weaned, she should like to have another. "I've just always dreamed of a large family, you know?" Mikayla smiled. After her mother died, she would have dreamed of any family. And look how blessed she had been. She watched Andrew crawl after an unsteady Samuel, walking towards where the men stood talking. As Andrew approached, Lucas stepped back, scooping him into his arms. The other men looked at him oddly, holding the baby comfortably, laughing as the little boy pulled off his hat. Samuel pulled at his fathers pant leg, and Laura rushed to carry him away, but Thomas Grady followed Lucas's example, and picked up his youngest son. Laura beamed, "I dare say, Mikayla, your husband has a lot of respect in this town. I think we could see some good change in our family dynamics around here as you and Lucas build your family." "What do you mean?" Laura laughed. "Mikayla, my husband would say child rearing is women's work. We don't help plow the fields and they don't help raise the babies." "But it all needs done? Isn't it better to work together?" Laura nodded, "perhaps." They continued chatting, Mikayla watching Lucas. She spotted Mark talking shyly to Marci Talbot and some other girls from his school, holding his hat in his hands. He seemed to have escaped from Mrs. Merryweather, who had her arm looped through the Reverend's who was helping her up the church stairs. Soon, the sun was west in the sky and they said their goodbyes, heading home in their wagon. The bouncing put Andrew to sleep, and Mikayla carried him to his new crib, handcrafted by Lucas. Mark took his horse for a ride while Lucas headed to the barn to work on his next wood project. After putting Andrew down, Mikayla joined him in the barn, noting his progress on a fine wooden rocking chair. "That's beautiful, Lucas!" She exclaimed. "Hopefully it works well for rocking Andrew... and more babies," he said shyly. She grinned at him. "I like the sound of that." He closed the distance between them, kissing her gently. Running her hands down his arms she said, "you know, Andrew is asleep and Mark probably won't be back for a while..." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you suggesting...?" She smiled widely, "I'm suggesting maybe it's time to work on having more babies." She didn't need to tell him twice. Quick as a wink, he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the house, his heart beating wildly, and excited nervousness filling his body. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas carried Mikayla to their bedroom, setting her down, he quietly closed the door. She was already slipping out of her dress and he slowly turned her around and gently started working his fingers to undo her corset laces.

"I always hated these things," he muttered.

She giggled nervously, pulling her hair out of the way. He noticed her trembling, and pulled her close to his body, putting his face in her hair he whispered into her ear, "are you alright?"

Mikayla nodded, leaning into his hard chest, his hands smoothed across the thin fabric at her waist, and she closed her eyes as he brushed his lips over her neck. He turned her around to face him, sitting her down on the bed he started to unbutton his shirt, exposing the tanned, hard abdomen underneath. She boldly reached out her hand, running her fingers down his chest, causing him to groan.

Gently, but with urgency, he laid her back on the bed and started pulling down the straps of her camisole.

"Wait," she stilled his hand and he froze.

"What's wrong?" He questioned gently.

"Listen."

Lucas shook his head, trying to focus, but with her laying there before him, it was quite difficult. But then he heard it - hoofbeats.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he rolled off of her, picking his shirt up off the floor, he hurried to the kitchen, looking out the window he saw Mark riding into the barnyard. That boy had the worst timing.

"Hey Pa!" Mark exclaimed excitedly, "I caught two fish at the wide part of the stream, think Mikayla would cook 'em for supper?"

Lucas shrugged, "ask her."

Mark looked around, "where is she?"

Just then Mikayla walked out of the bedroom, fixing her hair. "Right here, Mark. I'd love to make your fish for supper," she smiled kindly, taking Mark's harvest she began to prepare. Lucas wordlessly headed for the barn for evening chores, Mark on his tail.

"You okay, Pa?" He asked, looking at Lucas curiously.

"I'm fine," Lucas replied, cringing at the roughness in his tone. Why did he sound so angry?

Mark quickly and quietly did his work. Something was bothering his Pa, he didn't need to add to his father's woes. When they finally finished and returned to the house, Mikayla was just pulling the cooked bass out of the oven with Andrew on her hip.

"Well, I think I made good use of your fish, Mark," she said joyfully. And she had, the fish were beautifully cooked and plated, with a side of carrots and fresh forest berries. They ate till their bellies were full, then spent some time on the porch that evening, Andrew sitting in Mikayla's lap as she watched Lucas help Mark cart train his horse.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight, time for bed," Lucas insisted, leading Mark's horse back to the barn.

"Aw, cmon, Pa, it's barely sunset!" Mark whined, motioning to the still bright sky.

Lucas gave him a look that caused Mark to head in, getting ready for bed. Mikayla sensed the anxiousness in Lucas, and knew he was impatient to return to what they'd been doing earlier that afternoon.

Walking into the house, she fed Andrew a bottle, watching his eyes get heavier, she laid him in his crib for the night. She quickly undid her corset, slipping out of her undergarments, she put her nightgown over her head, but left nothing underneath. Soon, there was a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" She questioned.

Lucas slipped through the door, "It's just me," he said quietly, his voice hoarse. He laughed at himself, like it would be anyone else. He was wringing his hands, fidgeting, she could tell he was nervous.

"Should we pick up where we left off?" She boldly suggested, and he answered by closing the distance between them and laying her down again. Sliding his hands under her nightgown, his breath quickened when all he felt was bare skin. His heart was pounding, it'd been a while since he did this.

She was shaking nervously. "Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

She gave him a small smile and said breathlessly, "I'm not doing anything I don't want to do."

Quick as a wink, he pulled the shirt over his head. Mikayla admired his muscular torso in the setting sun. Slowly he slid his hands up her legs, pulling her nightgown up over her head. She'd never been so exposed in front of a man... in front of anyone. But she trusted Lucas. He was a kind and honest man, an uncommon find so far in her young life. Lucas was virtuous, handsome and brave, he cared deeply for others. She felt excited and happy when he was around. She didn't know much about love, but she felt certain this was it.

As if reading her thoughts, as Lucas ran his callused hands down her bare body, he whispered in her ear hoarsely, "I love you, Mikayla."

Closing her eyes she smiled, wrapped her arms around his back and responded, "I love you too," and she let herself be completely consumed in this perfect moment with him.

Lucas awoke early as usual, Mikayla's hair was splayed across his bare chest, his arm draped around her naked shoulder holding her snug to his body. She was breathing steadily, a soft smile on her lips, her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. He watched her for a while as the sun slowly rose, not wanting to leave this moment. In all his life, he never thought he'd find another love. Not one as perfect as this. And the remarkable thing was, Mikayla was nothing like his first wife. Sure, she was kind and gentle, but she had a fire that made him feel like a giddy teenager again. The sun was over the horizon when he finally slipped from under her grasp, pulling on his clothes for the day. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and left the room to head to the barn.

Mark was awake when Lucas walked through the kitchen.

"Pa? You're just getting up? Are you sick or somethin?"

Lucas smiled, "just got a late start is all." Pulling on his boots he said, "if you head out with me now we can get all the chores done before breakfast."

Mark hurried to get dressed and headed out to the barn with his father.

Mikayla frowned, reaching out her fingers in her half asleep state, she felt nothing but bedsheets beside her. Sitting up, she stretched, looking around the room. Baby Andrew was still asleep in his crib, a rare occurrence of him actually sleeping through the night. What a gift, she laughed to herself. Well, she couldn't stay in her dream world all day, so she got up reluctantly, dressing in a plain blue skirt and white shirt, ready to begin yet another normal day. But it wasn't normal. Everything had changed.

As Lucas and Mark entered the kitchen for breakfast, a heavenly scent hit their noses.

"Is that bacon?" Mark said excitedly.

"It is, although I'm sad to say it's getting down to the last in the smokehouse." Mikayla responded, turning from the stove. She caught Lucas's eye as she set the steaming plate on the table, giving him a cheeky wink. Mark went to play with Andrew on the floor and Lucas went to grab the dishes for breakfast from the shelf. As he did, he felt Mikayla's hand play across his back as she reached around him for the butter, her hair tickling at his nose. He got a deep whiff of her heavenly scent, making him almost drop the plates as his mind went back to the night before. Looking over at her, she grinned devilishly, biting her full bottom lip. If he thought Mikayla as a friend was exciting to him, Mikayla as a lover was going to be a whole other level.


End file.
